Push Me
by TyBass31
Summary: After a disasterous relationship with Krum, Herm's not sure how to feel about relationships. But what happens when Oliver decides the time is right to express his feelings toward her? RR please. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 1  
Hermione Granger stepped outside of the school into the fresh autumn air and sighed heavily. She was having problems coping again but, she'd get back on track. Her only problem was how to hide it from Ron and Harry. They knew almost everything about her. They also knew when she hid something from them.  
Lost in her own thoughts she didn't see where she was going and bumped into another person. Before she could fall she was caught by a pair of arms.  
"Sorry," she said looking up at her rescuer. Oliver Wood. "I-I wasn't watching where I was going."  
"No problem. Hermione," he said looking slightly flushed. "Would you, uh, like to take a walk with me? I want to talk to you." He gestured to the path that traced around the lake and grounds.  
"Sure," Hermione agreed. She had no idea why Oliver would want to talk to her unless it had something to do with one of her friends and Quidditch.  
They walked around through the paths that intertwined around Hogwarts before Hermione asked the question that had been on her mind since she agreed to walk with Oliver.  
"Oliver, what did you want to talk to me about ? Is something wrong with the guys on the team?"  
"Um," Oliver started. "Why don't we go over there? We could sit and talk." He pointed towards a weeping willow on the edge of the grounds near Hagrids' hut.  
"Sure." She said and followed him to a spot under the tree. "So," she prompted.  
"Hermione, you're not going out with anyone are you?" Oliver said suddenly.  
"No. Oliver, what has this got to do with anything?"  
"I just was going to...," Oliver trailed off nervously.  
"Oliver, spit...it...out."  
"Hermione, I like you," he said softly. He looked suddenly shy to Hermione and she realized that it was the first time she'd ever been close enough to see how brown his eyes were. They were soft and intensely gazing into her own searching for any type of reaction. He got one. Hermione's mouth dropped open and she got up shaking her head.  
"No. No, you don't," she denied quickly jumping up and brushing off her uniform. Oliver stood quickly and tried to grab at Hermione's hand. Hermione jerked away quickly.  
"Yes I do. I was wondering if-"  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," Hermione turned and ran leaving Oliver behind. Oliver sighed and sat back down on cool ground.  
"Stupid," he said to himself laying on his back. He hadn't planned on her rejecting him. He'd hoped, actually he'd thought, she'd accept it. He followed the path Hermione had taken back to the castle. He hoped that he still had a chance, and if he didn't, he'd make one.  
  
"Hey, Hermione," Ron greeted as Hermione walked into the breakfast hall. He took notice of her facial expression and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"N-nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all. What's for breakfast I'm starved?" changing the subject usually worked with them. It didn't work this time.  
"Hermione," Harry sighed impatiently. He put his fork down and gave all of his attention to Hermione. "What's going on with you? Where have you been?"  
"Well...I was outside taking a walk and Oliver joined me-" Hermione babbled.  
"Wood?" Ron asked stopping his assault on his bacon.  
"Yeah. Anyway, he was walking with me when-," Hermione stopped as the boy in question entered the Great Hall. He headed towards their table his eyes trained, shamelessly, on Hermione.  
"Hey, Wood," Ron and Harry said at once. Oliver nodded his greeting, never once taking his eyes off Hermione.  
"Mind if I sit with you guys?" he asked Ron and Harry knowing Hermione would not answer.  
"No problem," Harry answered. He raised an eyebrow. "But, don't you usually sit with the Quidditch team?"  
"Yeah , but I figured it's time to expand my friendships," he said looking pointedly at Hermione.  
Harry and Ron looked from Oliver to Hermione curiously. Hermione got up, muttering about going to the library to study, and walked quickly out of the great hall. Oliver sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
"Wood, what's going on with you and Hermione?" Ron asked boldly. "She came in here all bugged out. She said something about talking to you but stopped just as soon as you came into the room. Then just as you sit down she takes off."  
"I like her," was the simple answer Oliver gave. Ron and Harry chocked on their bacon. After they could breath again they both looked at Wood menacingly.  
"You'd better not be joking," Harry warned. He picked up his fork and pointed it at Wood.  
"I'm not." Wood said ignoring Harry and loading his plate with food.  
"Does she know?" Ron asked.  
"Yes. She's avoiding me now. I don't think she believes me." He said chewing on a biscuit.  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.  
"Win her over." Oliver said as though it was natural.  
"Yeah, but," Harry paused. "When did this happen?"  
"I've liked Hermione ever since she first came here. I've only just realized how much."  
"That's good, because Harry and I weren't sure if we keep all the boys away after her appearance at the ball last year," Ron confided.  
"You won't have to if I can get her to believe me." Oliver got up from the table still stuffing food in his mouth.  
"Where're you going?"  
"Library."  
"Don't forget about the Quidditch match."  
"I won't." Harry turned to Ron as Oliver left the table.  
"Do you think we should warn him?" Harry asked watching Oliver leave.  
"About Hermione?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah."  
"No. He'll find out soon enough himself. He's a big boy. He can handle it." 


	2. Just Pray

Push Me Disclaimer: I own the plot. That is all. Thank you. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 2  
Hermione sat down on one of the chairs in the Library. This was the worst possible thing to happen to her since she'd thought Harry had died in their fourth year. How could Oliver Wood, who had been every girls main target since Hermione first came to Hogwarts, like her? Maybe he'd been joking around with her and she'd gotten the wrong idea. There was no possible way he liked her when he had all of those girls hanging on him every second of the day.  
She heard the door to the library swing open and the sound of feet walking swiftly around the room. Hermione closed her eyes and prayed to Merlin that it wasn't who she thought it was.  
"Hermione?"  
'What, does praying not do anything anymore?' Hermione thought. She mentally made a face.  
"Yes?" she answered opening her eyes.  
"Why'd you leave breakfast so quickly?" Oliver asked.  
"I needed to study, I told you that when I left."  
"You and I both know that's not the real reason." Oliver sat down next to Hermione.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Hermione feigned indifference. She grabbed her books and shuffled them around trying to ignore how close he was. This was wrong. She was still suppose to be getting over Krum and here she was sitting with Oliver Wood. It was so confusing. Oliver blew out a frustrated breath.  
"Hermione, don't do this. I know that you don't believe me, but could you try?" He pleaded. Hermione got up and grabbed her books.  
"I've got to go, Oliver. I'm tired and you've got a match to be at. You should be getting ready," Hermione tried to walk past Oliver without looking at him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.  
"Hermione, don't ignore me," he whispered bending down to kiss her. The feeling of Oliver's lips on hers made Hermione a bit light headed and she responded for a few short seconds before regaining her senses and pushing Oliver away.  
"Don't you ever do that again," she ordered as she turned away to run.  
Oliver couldn't help it. He smiled. Even if she was angry with him she'd responded, and it had been such a good kiss. At least he was getting somewhere. Looking at the clock on the wall he ran out of the library to get ready for the game.  
  
"Hey Oliver," Fred and George Weasley greeted as Oliver entered the locker room.  
"Hi."  
"Did you tell her?" George asked.  
"Yes," Oliver sighed.  
"And?" Fred prompted.  
"And she ran off. She doesn't believe me and is doing her best to avoid me," Oliver said sounding frustrated.  
"You can't blame her Oliver. You've had at least 100 girls hang over you every day," Katie said joining the conversation.  
Ron, after much persuasion from his brothers and friends, went out for the Quidditch team to take the place of the old Chaser Angelina Johnson who'd graduated last year, looked shocked at hearing his brothers and teammates talk about Hermione. Harry joined Ron in the shock department, with his mouth open.  
"You knew?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.  
"Knew what?" Katie Bell asked.  
"That Oliver likes Hermione," Ron said.  
"Of course," Alicia Spinnet answered.  
"Say what?" Harry's mouth dropped even lower.  
"We all know," Fred told him. He grinned winningly at his younger brother and finished putting on his uniform.  
"Since when?"  
"Since he first started liking Herm," George told him.  
"Why did everyone know but us?"  
"I didn't know how you'd feel about it. Besides, what if one of you liked her? Then you'd probably have been angry and we'd have a huge problem," Oliver explained. Katie caught everyone's attention.  
"Time to go," she told them.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan shouted. Harry ran out of the crowd that was congratulating the team over to Hermione.  
"Harry, that was great! You've beaten Hufflepuff! All you have to do now is beat Slytherin and Ravenclaw!" Hermione shouted jumping up and down.  
"Yeah. It feels good," Harry grinned. Hermione smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Oliver coming towards them.  
"Excuse me," she said. "I'm kind of tired. I stayed up late studying for Herbology. I think I'm going to go lie down. Tell Ron that I said great job." She turned and walked away.  
When Oliver could reach Harry he was panting from trying to get away from his fan club.  
"She left?" Oliver asked astonished and out of breath.  
"She left," Harry confirmed. He nodded and gave Oliver a sympathetic look.  
"What am I going to do?" Oliver growled in frustration. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath as Ron ran up to Harry and Oliver, his cheeks pink from excitement.  
"Where's Hermione?" he asked looking around anxiously.  
"She ran off because she saw Oliver's face," Harry said grinning. Ron laughed.  
"Come off, it you two. I have a huge problem on my hands. Hermione won't even talk to me without being prepared for a quick escape," Oliver sighed. This was really ridiculous. He wasn't going to attack her so why was she acting like he was. All he wanted to do was get to know her better.  
"Maybe we can talk to her for you," Ron suggested when he got over his fit of giggles.  
"Would you?" Oliver looked hopefully towards Hermione's closest friends.  
"Sure. Until then, find some way to explain to her what's going on without scaring her away." Harry and Ron ran back to the castle. Each thinking of a way to explain Oliver's point of view. 


	3. U Ask Her

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 3  
"Hey Hermione, what's up?" Ginny Weasley asked entering the common room. She was flanked by Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.  
"Complete and utter confusion," Hermione told them. She looked up from her books and glared at them. She knew they were up to something, but she didn't know what.  
"Why?" Katie asked.  
"I'll give you three guesses."  
"Ron?"  
"No."  
"Harry?" Ginny suggested.  
"No."  
"Oliver?" Alicia asked.  
"N-how did you know?" Hermione asked astonished. No one would've been able to guess that. She didn't even believe it and she was living it.  
"Well, Oliver told us that he finally told you he likes you this morning," Katie explained.  
"He t-," Hermione broke off. "What do you mean finally?" She glared at the three girls.  
"Well..."  
"Spit it out, Katie."  
"He's liked you for a long time and he's trying to find out how to prove it to you." Katie said quickly biting her lip nervously. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as if hearing nails scraping a board.  
"Ginny, did you know about this?"  
"Not until today," Ginny swore.  
"This is ridiculous."  
"What's ridiculous?," Harry asked as he and Ron made their way into the common room. "Ladies, would you excuse us? We want to talk Hermione in private." Harry and Ron sat down next Hermione on the couch as Ginny, Alicia, and Katie left the common room to go to dinner.  
"Want to tell us what's going on?" Harry asked quietly.  
"I do but-," Hermione began to cry. "But, it's all so confusing...he said he likes me...he kissed me...I don't believe him...I can't believe him...Katie says he likes me...he followed me this morning...he won't leave me alone...I-I can't even go to the library anymore!" Hermione buried her face in her hands.  
"Hermione," Ron called softly drawing her attention. "We have no idea of what you just said. Take a deep breath, calm down, and tell us what happened. In English." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears away.  
"T-this morning Oliver and I took a walk. While we were walking he told me that he liked me and I ran away to breakfast with you two."  
"Wait," Harry interrupted. "You blew off an 'I like you, go out with me' for breakfast?"  
"No! He didn't say anything about going steady or whatever. He just said he fancied me. Anyways, I was scared and did the first thing that came to mind. I ran. When I went to the library he went there and confronted me. We started talking, I told him I had to leave...and he kissed me."  
"Hermione, do you like him?"  
"Huh?" Hermione asked dumbly.  
"Do...you...like...him?"  
"Yes."  
"That's great!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully.  
"No! No, it's not."  
"Hermione, you like him. He likes you. I, personally, don't see the problem."  
"It's just that after Viktor I can't really trust your species too much, no offense or anything."  
"None taken. Hermione, what did he do to you?" Harry asked.  
"He, uh, tried to get me to...you know. When I wouldn't, he dumped me for Fleur because she's beautiful. He called me all sorts of names," Hermione started to cry again.  
"Hermione, I know you didn't take what he said to heart did you?"  
"Yes. I can't help it, though. He's famous and he could have anyone so I must be ugly compared to the girls he could have."  
"Don't. You are one of the most beautiful people we know. Besides, Krum obviously couldn't get you, so he can't get any girl he wants. He's just angry because a smart and beautiful girl like you wouldn't stoop to his level of morals," Harry and Ron told her. Hermione smiled and hugged the both of them.  
"So will you go out with Oliver?"  
"No."  
"Hermione!" Ron said exasperatedly.  
"What?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not ready."  
"Will you at least hear him out and stop running from him?"  
"Well..."  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted.  
"Fine." Hermione said defeated.  
"Good. We're going to dinner. Coming?" Harry asked. He stood and Ron copied his actions.  
"Later. I want to stay here a while."  
  
"Hey," Oliver greeted Ron and Harry as he sat down across from them at dinner. He'd been waiting for the two for the past hour and hoped they'd brought him good news.  
"Hey," Ron responded. He grabbed a plate and began to pile food onto it.  
"Did you talk to her?"  
"Yes," Harry said slowly.  
"What did she say?" Oliver asked his face anxious.  
"Here she comes. You can ask her," Ron told him.  
"You've got to be kidding," Oliver groaned.  
"Afraid not. Talk to her after dinner."  
"Fine, but if she doesn't answer me. You two will," Oliver said darkly as Hermione walked up to them.  
"Hey," Hermione greeted them as she sat down to eat.  
"Hey," the three responded. They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione ate quickly so she could go to the library.  
"You aren't thinking about getting S.P.E.W. together again are you?" Ron asked grimacing.  
"No. I have homework and I want to get it done. It's been a long day and I need to go to bed."  
"Alright, but if Harry and I have to come and drag you out of the library by lights out we're never letting you go back in there alone again." Hermione smiled. 


	4. Conniving Butts

Push Me Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Disclaimer: Remember people I own nothing! So nobody sue me because, like I said, I own nothing!  
Chapter 4  
"Hermione?"  
'Not again!' Hermione sighed. She closed the book she was reading and looked up at Oliver.  
"Wood," Hermione acknowledged politely. Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"So we've regressed from Oliver to Wood, have we?" Hermione stayed silent. She looked up at him expectantly and folded her arms across her chest. Oliver continued. "Can we talk about this? No Running?"  
"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I suppose we'll need to talk sooner or later."  
"Good." Oliver sat down beside Hermione and ran his hands through his hair.  
"Well, what is it that you have to say? What is it that we need to talk about?" Hermione sat up and turned towards Oliver. 'Bad idea,' she thought. 'Very , very bad idea.' Oliver was gazing at her tenderly. 'He's not supposed to feel this way,' Hermione thought. 'He's not supposed to like me. He shouldn't be here. There's no reason for him to be here.'  
"I want to know why you think this can't work." Oliver took Hermione's hands and rubbed his thumbs over their backs.  
"I-It just can't. Wood-"  
"Oliver," he interrupted. "Before this I was Oliver and after it I'll still be Oliver." Hermione caved on the small request.  
"Oliver," she amended. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the market for a- a," Hermione let out a huge breath. "I don't even know what you want. We don't even know each other well enough."  
"I want to be with you. I want to know that you want to be with me. I know enough to know that I really like you. What I don't know I intend to learn." Oliver slid off the chair and hunkered down in front of Hermione. "Do you at least like me?" He pulled her hands onto his chest and allowed her to feel his heartbeat. "Can you feel this?" he asked. "It never beats this fast or this hard unless I'm around you."  
"I don't know," Hermione admitted rubbing her temples as though to warn off a headache. "Maybe it's not my presence that does that. Maybe you've got heart-worm or something." Oliver smiled and shook his head.  
"No," he smiled. "It's you. Will you at least give us a try?"  
"I can't." Oliver stood up, towering over Hermione and dropped her hands.  
"Why?" he asked her running his hands through his hair as though he wanted to pull it out. Hermione stood suddenly, her eyes tearing up.  
"You can have any girl you want. Why do you want me? What is so special about me? I'm not pretty, I'm not athletic, I'm not popular...I could go on like this for hours, you know!"  
"Shh!" the librarian came up towards the couple.  
"Shh! Yourself!" Hermione responded. The librarian threw a scandalized look at Hermione and left. Hermione turned back to Oliver who was smiling.  
"That's what I like about you. I like you because you're smart, pretty, bold, and you don't let anyone or anything get in your way." He reached down to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. Hermione gently pushed his hand away and bowed her head.  
"Hermione," Oliver said drawing her attention. "I won't rush you, but I won't give up on you either." He turned around and walked out of the library leaving a very shaken Hermione in his absence.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Get your conniving butts down here! Now!" Hermione screamed as she walked into the common room fifteen minutes later. Ron and Harry stumbled down the stairs from the boys dormitory sleepily.  
"Huh?" Ron said rubbing sleep out of his eye.  
"What did you tell Oliver?" Hermione said furiously. Harry and Ron looked at each other quickly.  
"Nothing," Harry lied looking her square in the eye.  
"Really? Then why did he suddenly want to talk after you two decided to talk to me on the wonders of having a boyfriend?"  
"Hermione, sit down and explain what happened," Ron said patiently.  
"Well," Hermione sighed rubbing her temples. "He met me in the library and we started talking. I tried to explain to him why I thought it wouldn't be a good idea for us to...you know...be together."  
"And?"  
"He wanted to know why it wouldn't work and, like I told you, I explained it just wouldn't. I told him that I wasn't ready and he went all Harlequin romance on me and said he wouldn't push me but he wouldn't give up."  
Ron looked confused. "What's a Harlequin romance?"Harry and Hermione glanced at each other briefly before busting out in laughter.  
"It's...a series...of...romantic...books," Harry managed to get out in between laughter.When Ron looked at him strangely Harry quickly explained.  
"Aunt Petunia reads them all the time."  
Ron raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said in understanding. "Hermione, what do you expect us to do about it?"  
"I honestly don't know," Hermione said sighing. "I mean I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I told him how I felt and he's just ignoring it. He's a frustrating git!"  
"Look," Harry started. "You told him how you felt, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You like him, right?"  
"I don't know, but every time I talk to him it seems like I like him more and more."  
"Okay, but he likes you, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Will you go out with him?"  
"Y- hey!" Hermione crossed her arms looking daggers at Harry.  
"Well, it was worth a try," Harry explained his little trick.  
"Whatever." Hermione turned on her heel and stalked out of the room.  
"This is going to be so much harder than you said it would be," Ron complained glaring at Harry who just shrugged and lead the way back to their dorm. 


	5. Friends First

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 5  
"Guys, it didn't work," Wood sighed as he, Fred, and George entered the common room the next morning to find it empty.  
"What do you mean, it didn't work?" George asked. He looked searchingly to his brother for an answer. Fred just shrugged.  
"I mean, I talked to Hermione and she still doesn't want to be with me." Oliver collapsed dejectedly onto a chair. While Fred and George fell onto a couch.  
"You told her everything?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah." Oliver nodded.  
"I don't see the problem," George said earning curious stares from his friend and brother. "What? You fancy her, she obviously fancies you-"  
"Huh? Did she say that?" Oliver asked looking as though someone had just told him he'd earned the Quidditch cup for the next twenty years.  
"No, but why else would she be going through all this trouble to alienate you. She must be afraid of getting hurt. Remember, she had a hard time after breaking up with Krum." George pointed at Oliver as though to remind him of Hermione's pain.  
"What happened between them?" Oliver sat up attentively and glanced questioningly from brother to brother.  
"We don't know. But when Hermione came to our house at the end of summer she looked devastated and told us they'd broken up. My brothers, Harry, and I volunteered to beat him up and Ginny said she'd hex him though I don't know what she could give the guy that he doesn't already have."  
"Right," said Fred. "He's got duck feet."  
"Crooked nose," George rambled easily.  
"Horrible breath."  
"Awful accent."  
"He's cross-eyed."  
"Fred! He's not cross-eyed," George said indignantly. "But you're right he does have horrible breath."Oliver laughed.  
"At least we made you feel better," Fred said.  
"Yeah. You keep smiling while Fred and I figure out more ways to make fun of crooked-nosed-Krum." George bit his lip while counting on his fingers and mumbling the insults he and his brother had already used. Fred and Oliver laughed, none of them noticing Hermione entering the room.  
"Oliver," Hermione said startling the three boys.  
"Hermione," Oliver said smiling. He glanced slyly at the twins and got up out of his chair. He walked over to her slowly. 'Why am I treating her like she might run away?' Oliver asked himself. 'Duh, because she might.'  
"Can we talk?" Hermione asked him nervously. She bit her lip and waited anxiously.  
"Sure. Come with me," Oliver said leading Hermione out of the common room and into the hallway. 'Please let her be ready, please let her be ready, please let her be ready,' Oliver rambled mentally.  
"I wanted to tell you that I thought about what you said and that maybe we could work something out. I mean I'm just kind of cautious and I don't want to get hurt," Hermione explained gently. The two continued to walk the halls slowly.  
"But I wouldn't hurt you." Oliver reached out towards Hermione and grabbed her hand.  
"I know, I know. But things happen. What if I fell in love with you and you started to like someone else? That would hurt too much. Can we just start as friends? I can deal with friends, I don't think I can deal with what you want right now," Hermione admitted as they walked hand in hand. She pulled her hand away suddenly, slowly, as though she were afraid holding his hand would spring false hopes for the both of them.  
"Friends," Oliver said tasting the word. "Okay. I can work with that. Friends, for now. I won't push you. We can be friends." Hermione smiled and as the two continued to walk through the halls.  
'Maybe,' she thought. 'Maybe we'll find we like being just friends and we'll stay that way.' She continued this train of thought throughout their walk around the grounds never noticing how her heart beat faster every time she and Oliver got close to each other. 


	6. What Do You Want?

Push Me Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Disclaimer: Remember people I own nothing! So nobody sue me because, like I said, I own nothing!  
Chapter 6  
Harry and Ron stomped noisily into the common room that night searching loudly for Hermione. They spotted her the farthest corner of the room sitting at a table and concentrating on a book in front of her.  
"Hermione Granger!" Ron shouted startling Hermione. She looked around nervously for a moment before laying eyes on both Ron and Harry. They were making their way towards her and something in her head told her to beware the looks on their faces.  
"What?" She asked innocently.  
"How could you be studying at a time like this?" Ron asked. He wore a disgusted look on his face suggesting that she should be doing anything but studying. Hermione didn't take it to heart because in Ron's head studying itself was disgusting no matter the cercumstances.  
"A time like what? What are you guys talking about?" Hermione glanced from one boy to the other. She didn't dare mention that she hadn't been studying. Instead, she'd actually been spending the last hour staring mindlessly at the page in front of her thinking about Oliver. She couldn't understand it. She finally got him to relax and be her friend. He wasn't hassling her or anything of the sort and it startled her to know that she missed it. It'd only been a couple of hours and she missed Oliver. Weird.  
"Did you do something to Oliver?" Harry asked glaring at her.  
"No. Why are you two so angry?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
"Because you told Oliver you wanted to be friends! That doesn't work for us!" Ron rambled. He gestured to himself and Harry. Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly and looked at Harry who was trying to shut Ron up by placing his hand over Ron's mouth. Hermione pointed at Ron.  
"What is he talking about?" she asked.  
"He's talking about our plans. We were trying to help Oliver and then you go and bribe him with friendship first and kisses later," Harry said.  
"I did not!"  
"Did too," Ron accused. Somehow he'd managed to break free of Harry's grip and was determined to give Hermione a hard time.  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"Not."  
"Too."  
"Not-"  
"Another word from either of you," Harry interjected breaking up the fight.  
"But he started it! Anyway, I didn't promise him anything. All I said was that I'd rather start out as friends and then maybe we could date, that's all," Hermione admitted.  
"Why?" Ron whined. He stomped his foot and pouted.  
"Oh, stop it, you big baby. I did it because I'm not ready for a relationship."  
"Ron," Harry said. "She's right. If she's not ready, she's not ready. We support you but, we still think that you should give him a chance. I mean, if you were in his shoes, how would you feel?"  
"Don't worry. When I'm ready we'll try if he still wants to. If not, hey, I'll have another friend then won't I?" Ron and Harry smiled lamely and the two left leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. 'Do I even want him as a friend?' she asked herself. 'Or do I want Oliver and what he's offering? Merlin's Beard! I don't even know what the boy is offering!'  
  
"Wood, we can't believe that you gave up like that," Fred said as he and George walked into the Quidditch locker rooms the next morning.  
"I didn't give up," Wood argued grabbing his broom and heading out to the field for practice. "I just let her have her way this once. When she's comfortable with me then I can go for it."  
"Man, I hate to break it to ya, but that's giving up. You caved, plain and simple. What a way to go if you fancy the girl."  
"Go for it now," George said as he and his brother mimicked Wood's actions and followed him out to the field. He and Wood ignored Fred's ranting.  
"I can't. The thing with Hermione is if you come on too strong she'll ignore you. If you come on too weak, she'll ignore you. I have to give her time and then try to change our friendship into something more. I know she likes me. Ron and Harry wouldn't help if they didn't think she did."  
"We know she likes you," Fred said emphasizing the first word to show that if they knew everyone knew. "I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy tried to help you two get together. It's so obvious that you two fancy each other that even he wants to see you two together. You both stare a whole into the back of each other's heads when your in a room together."  
"Now you're exaggerating."  
"Am not!" Fred said indignantly.  
"I'd have to agree with him on this one," George said nodding his head. He stopped and looked Wood square in the eye. "And you know how I hate that." Wood laughed and practice began.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender squealed as she came through the portrait hole. Hermione sighed and looked up from her homework  
"Yes?" she asked warily. Lavender only smiled like that at Hermione when she wanted something. "And before you say anything if it's about Harry or Ron and getting you to date either of them, forget it." Lavender giggled.  
" Don't worry. It's not." Lavender sat down at the table across from Hermione. She leaned in close and said in a hushed whisper, "Why didn't you tell me that Oliver Wood likes you?"  
"Because I didn't, and still don't, think it's any of your business." Lavender rolled her eyes as though to say 'Silly Hermione'.  
"Hermione! It's Oliver Wood! Puh-lease, it's my job to know these things! Now what did you say to him?" Hermione bit her tongue angrily. Why was everyone suddenly interested in her love life?  
"I told you it's none of you're business. If you want to know so badly ask him yourself!" Hermione shouted angrily as she picked up her things and left the common room. 


	7. Jealousy is a Beautiful Thing

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 7  
"Oliver!" Lavender cried running up to him as he made his way back to the castle. He was dressed in his Quidditch gear so she assumed he'd just gotten back from practice. She watched as he slowed down, turned, looked over his shoulder warily, and then smiled.  
"Yes?" he asked. He gave her a toothy grin and waited for her answer. Lavender had to admit that Hermione had done well for herself if the rumors were true. Oliver Wood was quite a catch. He was the perfect male specimen with manners and kindness thrown in. With his unsuspecting demeanor up, she decided to spring the question on everyone's minds now and days.  
"What is this I hear about you and our favorite little smarty-pants, Hermione Granger?" she asked latching onto his arm. Oliver seemed to be choking on something for a moment before he finally answered.  
"I don't know. What is it?" Lavender wanted to giggle. Imagine the poor guy thinking she didn't know about his obvious crush on Hermione.  
"Why, that you fancy her of course!" Lavender slapped his arm playfully and continued to walk with him. Oliver's grin slipped back into place and he raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. But in this case...it's true." Lavender squealed and hugged Oliver tightly.  
"This is so great!" she exclaimed. "Hermione needs to get back into dating and you're the only guy who we can trust."  
"We?" Oliver asked not fully comprehending. Lavender stopped smiling.  
"Of course! You don't think that after spending five years in the same house all of the girls in Gryffindor haven't taken to Hermione, do you? We like to keep her from getting hurt. She isn't nearly as invincible as she behaves." Lavender smiled again, hugged Oliver, and pecked him on the cheek before running off and leaving Oliver to muse over her words. Hermione saw all of it.  
  
"Ladies!" Lavender squealed running into the girls dormitory room full of waiting Gryffindor girls. When she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued. "He does fancy her! Now all we have to do is wait. Hermione isn't really all that trusting right now, but if he's patient, he'll get her. I'm guessing the first person he'll come to for advice, on how she thinks, will be you Ginny."  
"I'll be ready. I just hope she falls soon. She deserves to be happy and he's the only guy that passed through Fred, George, Harry, and Ron's radar."  
  
"Hey Herm! Are you coming to the game?" Ron asked as he entered the common room. Harry had already gone down to the field and left it to Ron to get Hermione. Hermione sighed nervously.  
"I-I really don't want to go."  
"Aw Herm! You've got to come to the game. Oliver's counting on it."  
"I know. That's exactly why I don't want to go. I saw him hugging and kissing Lavender Brown outside a few minutes ago."  
"But Herm- hey!" Ron exclaimed stopping in the middle of his sentence. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You're jealous!" Ron grinned and pointed at Hermione.  
"I-I am not!" Hermione flushed. She pushed Ron's hand away from her but he wasn't deterred. He pointed at her again.  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too! Otherwise you wouldn't be worried about who was kissing and hugging Oliver." Ron began to laugh hysterically. He'd thought they'd never get together. He knew he'd just made a point with Hermione and knew she had no comeback for it.  
"Oh! Shut up!" Hermione cried as she stalked out of the room. Presumably towards the Quidditch field.  
  
"Is she coming?" Oliver asked Harry when he entered the locker room.  
"I don't know. Ron went to go get her. What's the plan?"  
"What are you talking about?" Fred and George rolled their eyes.  
"Oh, come on Wood!" George elaborated. "There has to be a plan! You wouldn't be so worried about whether or not she's coming if there wasn't."  
"Alright! I plan...to impress the hell out of her." Oliver winked and smiled at Harry and the others before leaving the locker room. A few moments later Ron ran into the Quidditch room.  
"Is Herm coming?" Harry asked him. Ron shrugged breathing hard. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Great, that's just great. Why don't you go and get ready, the game is starting in a few minutes." Ron nodded.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said to herself on her way to the Quidditch field. "You can do this. You knew this would happen, that's exactly why you wanted to be friends. You don't own him. If he wants Lavender then, more power to them." Hermione stopped as she reached the Quidditch field and waited in line with the other Gryffindors so she could sit up in the top box.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. During the entire course of the game against Hufflepuff, which Gryffindor won, Oliver had performed amazing tricks and dives while protecting the goals. At one point he'd made a great show of smiling and waving at her. Hermione was mortified and flattered beyond belief. She didn't know if you could combine those two feelings but she did it anyway.  
She headed into the girls dormitory where she found all of the Gryffindor girls having a meeting of some sort.  
"What's going on here?" she asked. 


	8. Face the Pain

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year) AN: Sorry about the mix up. Chapter 7 isn't the last chapter, but it's coming up soon. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
"We were just planning a congrats party for the Quidditch team," Ginny said quickly jumping up from the bed she was sitting on to stand in front of Hermione. "You weren't back from the game yet so we decided to start without you. Do you want to help?"  
"No thanks," Hermione said slowly. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "I've got too much on my plate. Continue. I'll just take my homework into the common room."  
  
"I can't believe you did all that," laughed Ron recalling Wood's performance during the game as the team made it's way to the common room. Wood smiled sheepishly.  
"I had to do something to gain her attention," he answered. He shrugged and gave his friends a sideway grin.  
"Judging from the redness of her blush, I'd say you've succeeded," Katie told him. Wood flushed.  
"Good. Now, how do I get to her?"  
"You have to go to her best friend," Alicia answered him as they waited for the staircases to stop moving.  
"I have. I've got Ron and Harry don't I?" Alicia and Katie shook their heads as if to say 'boys'. Alicia smiled.  
"Yes, but that wasn't what I meant. You have to get to her best female friend."  
"Ginny?" he said confused. He looked to Harry and Ron for confirmation.  
"Exactly. Now come on before the staircase changes again!" Katie said.  
  
"Ginny?" Oliver called. He'd been on his way to breakfast when he'd happened to have the good luck to see Ginny a few feet in front of him. She must be coming back from breakfast, he realized. She waited until he'd caught up with her to reply.  
"Yes?" she said innocently. When he didn't answer right away, Ginny raised her eyebrows as though to say 'go on'.  
"I-I need your help," he stammered nervously running his hand through his hair.  
"With what?" Ginny almost wanted to go 'aw' it was so obvious that he was at a lost of what to do and was at the end of his rope that it was sad. He was so adorable! How could Hermione resist him for so long? But then again, Hermione had an iron will.  
"With Hermione. I need to know what I can do to gain her trust. She's still a bit wary of me because she knows I fancy her."  
"Oliver, everyone knows you fancy her!" Ginny grinned. "You need to be more of a friend to her and stop trying to impress her. Just be there for her. She's going through a tough time now and maybe you can gain enough of her trust so that you'll find out what's keeping her cold. It might have something to do with why she doesn't want to date right now."  
"Thanks Ginny!" Oliver grinned and gave Ginny a big hug. He ran off slightly happier than he'd been in a long time.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in the common room that afternoon studying for a quiz they were to have next week in DADA. Harry and Ron had asked for help  
"Hermione," Harry sighed as he, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the common room late that evening. "It's been weeks since you and Oliver have become friends. You've almost gotten closer to him than to us! Why don't you just cave and give the boy a date?"  
"Because, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head. "I still don't think I'm ready. I trust him a lot more, but I'm scared to try anything else with him."  
"Hermione, you trust him, right?" Ron asked.  
"Yes. I just said that I did." Hermione rolled her eyes in amazement that Ron had made it to his 5th year with the level intelligence he was showing right now. 'Then again,' Hermione thought. 'He's had me.'  
"Well, give him a chance. You said that he wanted to talk to you tonight, right?"  
"Yeah. But, by now, he's probably seen that being friends is better."  
"Maybe, maybe not. But you can ask him."  
  
Oliver and Hermione sat quietly in the great hall. For the past twenty minutes they'd done nothing but talk about the days events making sure not to bring up the subject of romance in anyway. Finally, when Oliver decided he couldn't take it anymore, he made his move.  
"Hermione," Oliver sighed as the two sat alone in the great hall. He reached out towards a surprised Hermione and pulled her closer.  
"Wood!" she shrieked in surprise. She pushed at him which made him hold her tighter and closer. "Let me go!" She squirmed for a few more minutes before finally deciding there was no use.  
"I can't," Oliver admitted softly. He caressed the side of her face with his right hand and held her tightly with his left. He put his hand under her chin and lifted it so that she had to look up into his eyes. "Hermione, what's keeping you so cold? Why aren't you interested in me?"  
"I-I am interested. I just can't make the leap to meet you over the edge." Hermione breathed. She knew she sounded stupid, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment to express her feelings.  
"Why?" Oliver pressed. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand her meaning.  
"I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter anyway so, let's go. Please?" Hermione pushed at him again. Oliver didn't budge and Hermione wanted to knock him on his head but she realized that probably wouldn't hurt the git anymore than her pushing.  
"It doesn't matter?" Oliver loosened his hold on Hermione enough for her to leave if she wanted, but instead she looked to Oliver in surprise at his outburst. "It matters if it's keeping us apart! I want to know! I deserve to know!" Hermione stood.  
"Krum wanted to have sex with me!" She shouted at him. Oliver stood slowly, his mouth open in shock. Hermione continued as though nothing had happened. "He was using me and he dumped me for Fleur! Are you happy now? I was dumped because I wouldn't put out!"  
Oliver tried to pull Hermione back to him but she slapped his hands away and ran out of the hall as fast as she could. Oliver watched her go, still in shock, and unable to move. By the time he regained his senses Hermione was gone.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Oliver hissed. "Wake up!" When he got no response from either of the boys he hit them both with pillows which caused them to jump up quickly.  
"No more gravy!" Ron shouted stupidly. His eyes quickly focused however once he was fully awake and he noticed that Oliver was standing in front of both him and Harry looking pissed.  
"W-what happened?" Ron asked rubbing his eyes and glancing from Wood to Harry. Harry just shrugged and Wood bit his lip. Ron narrowed his eyes. "Spill it, Wood."  
"Hermione, um, ran off," he mumbled.  
"She did what?" Harry exclaimed. Ron and Wood shushed him so Harry led them into the common room.  
"Now," Ron said a bit more calmly. "She did what?" he shouted. Harry wanted to laugh, but seeing the look on Wood's face stopped that feeling at once.  
"She ran off and I think it's my fault." Wood's jaw clenched as though he was angry about something. Harry and Ron's eyes narrowed on Wood and they advanced on the burly Keeper.  
"What did you do?" they asked at once.  
"I-I," Wood stammered. He never thought he'd see the day when Harry and Ron frightened him enough to make him stammer. He was taller and stronger than both boys so why would they frighten him? Then he remembered that where Hermione was concerned the two of them had powers far beyond belief when protecting her. 


	9. Pushing Me

Push Me Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just really wanted to make a good fic for Herm and Oliver. Oliver Wood-16 (6th year) Harry Potter- 15 (5th year) Ron Weasley-15 (5th year) Hermione Granger- 15 (5th year) Fred and George Weasley-16 (6th year)  
  
Chapter 9  
Hermione stopped running just before the Dark Forest. Sobbing, she headed towards the large weeping willow that had been shipped to Hogwarts last semester, it had been replanted by the lake. She sat under the tree and pulled her knees up to her face.  
'Why did I say that?' she asked herself. 'Why did I tell him about Krum? He'll never want me now.'  
"Hermione!" Hermione looked up hopefully from her knees. She saw Ron, Harry, and Oliver heading towards her. She knew they didn't see her as they all still looked very worried. Hermione wiped her face clean of any tears and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.  
"H-here," she said quietly. Then, as if realizing that they couldn't hear her she got louder. "Here!" she shouted. "I'm under the willow." She leaned back against the trunk and watched as the three made their way, hurriedly, to her.  
"Hermione!" Harry panted. "Where have you been? We've been running all over the place for you. The whole Gryffindor house is out of bed skulking around for you."  
"I'm sorry," Hermione said shakily. She raised her hands and pulled her hair back from her face. "I just needed some time to think." She stared pointedly at Oliver who stared back unabashedly.  
"Guys," he said. "Could you excuse us for a moment?"  
"What? Why?" Ron said. He looked from Oliver to Hermione, then as if finally getting it he said, "Come on Harry. They want time alone." Harry shook his head and followed his redheaded friend back to the castle.  
"Hermione," Oliver stepped closer to her. Hermione held up her hands to ward him off.  
"Wait," she said. "I have to say something before you start talking, because every time you open your mouth, you confuse me...and I'm not sure that I like that. You make me think about what I want and who I want it with. I've never had that problem before and I'm not sure I can handle that." Hermione began to sob. "I-I can't take being afraid that while I'm in love with you, you'll leave me. I can't h-handle that possibility."  
"Love," Oliver repeated softly. "You said that you love me." Hermione's eyes widened.  
"I-I didn't." Oliver smirked lightly.  
"You did. You've fallen in love with me."  
"I haven't said anything of the sort."  
"You did too." The smirk became a grin.  
"I didn't."  
"You did. You love me and I intend to prove it."  
"Oh really? How?" Oliver reached out and grabbed Hermione. He pulled her close and kissed her. Hermione pushed him away angrily. "That's exactly what I'm talking about," she screamed. "Krum did exactly the same thing!" Oliver gave Hermione a look of pure disbelief.  
"Krum," he spat. "Didn't know what he was missing! I want you for you! Not your body. Why can't you trust that?"  
"I don't know, okay? I don't know." Oliver swallowed hard and Hermione saw a nerve lock in his jaw. "What about Lavender?"  
"What about Lavender?" Oliver asked. He stared at Hermione as though he were confused.  
"I saw her hugging you outside. I thought you'd given up on me."  
"I'm not with Lavender," Oliver hastened to add. "She was just happy to find out that I like you." Hermione stared at Oliver for awhile as though deciding whether or not to believe him. Oliver sighed as though he wanted to shout, but instead he said his next words very calmly and slowly as though he was afraid that she'd run off.  
"Hermione, I want us to be together. Please, just give it a try. Give us a try. I've fallen in love with you," Oliver admitted. Hermione gasped.  
"You can't be." She began to cry again.  
"I can be. And I am. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked him quietly. She looked at her hands. Oliver reached out and put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she had to look at him.  
"Very. If you don't think you can do handle it, then let me know and I'll stop trying because I can't take loving you one more day without you returning my feelings."  
Hermione looked at Oliver as though she was seeing him for the first time, and sure enough he looked worn out.  
"I-I want to be with you too," Hermione whispered. At first she thought that he hadn't heard her, then a large grin broke out across his face and he pulled her to him and kissed her. When they finally broke apart they looked disheveled and were out of breath.  
"How do you think the others will take this?" Hermione breathed moving closer to Oliver and laying her head on his chest.  
"It's about bloody time!" they heard Fred shout across the courtyard. "I was about to come up with a candy to make you two tell the truth to each other."  
"And I was about to make Hermione get her head checked out!" Ginny added over the roar of the Gryffindor house. The couple looked up at the doorway to the castle in surprise. It seemed that whole house had been waiting for the results at the castle doors. Apparently, it was the desired outcome.  
"I think they'll take it really well," Oliver grinned as he tried to pull Hermione into another kiss.  
"By the way Oliver," Hermione said pulling away. Oliver looked to Hermione expectantly. "Thanks for Pushing Me."  
"Now can we kiss?" Hermione nodded and Oliver bent down to claim her lips with his.  
"And you'd better not break up either!" George shouted. "Because this was entirely too much stress on my life!"  
  
AN: This was the final chapter of Push Me. I'm thinking of a sequel and if anyone out there would like me to continue the storyline, let me know. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
